Generally, a refrigerator serves to freshly store each kind of food items for a long time in a cooled state or a frozen state by supplying cool air to a storage chamber. The cool air is generated by a refrigeration cycle for circulating a refrigerant through compression, condensation, expansion, and evaporation processes.
The refrigerator includes a body provided with a storage chamber, and a door for selectively opening and closing the storage chamber.
The door is hinge-coupled to the body, and is rotated centering around a hinge shaft to open and close the storage chamber.
The door has to be installed at a precise position of the body, so that the storage chamber can be smoothly opened and closed by the door, or so that the storage chamber can be better shielded by the door.
For this, a height control apparatus has been disclosed. The height control apparatus has a structure that a screw thread to which a height control nut is fitted is formed at a hinge coupling portion to which the door is hinge-coupled, and the nut is supported by the body.
However, the conventional height control apparatus has the following problems.
Firstly, in order to control a height of the door, the nut is rotated by using an additional tool such as a spanner. This may cause a user's inconvenience to prepare the additional tool, and an unskilled person may have a difficulty in manipulating the additional tool.
Secondly, sine the hinge coupling portion is disposed at a lower end of the refrigerator, a user has to lower his or her posture to control the height of the door.
Thirdly, while the user lowers his or her posture to control the height of the door, the user can not check the height of the door. This may cause the user to change his or her postures a plurality of times.